Young Justice to the Rescue
by Dessi16
Summary: Why was this happening to her? Of all people. Joker wants Nightwing to fall into his trap but instead an unsuspecting love-struck Robin does.
1. Jokers Fun

Pain.

Unbareable pain, flooded into her eyes as the crowbar broke her leg. She closed her eyes and whispered one word. "Robin."

His laugh was so evil it would scare a villian. "Robin can't save you now, little girl."

Her eyes shot open, anger flooded into her deep blue eyes. "No one ever calls me little!" She struggled to get up. "You will pay for that!"

She looked around the small underground cellar for a weapon to use.

"Looks like I hit a nerve, this should be fun. What do you think _little girl_?" He sneered.

"Argh!" she gave up looking for a weapon and charged at her attacker.

"Tsk. Tsk. Looks like the _little girl_ forgot I had a crowbar." He said holding it out just as she ran into it.

A mixture of pain and anger flashed through her eyes, as she crumpled to the ground. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she tapped her wrist twice.

"Oh goody, the _little girl_ called for her birdy." he said revealing his face.

"Joker." she sneered. "I should've known." She staggered to her feet. Her leg in an awkward position, and blood oozing from the wound in her stomach.

"Now lets see, destory the tracker...or let them find you. Hmm so hard why dont you choose_ little girl_."

She spat in his face.

"Destroy the tracker it is." He said grabbing her wrist. "I think I'll make you scream while I'm at it." He crushed the tracker, breaking her wrist at the same time. "Scream for me will ya?"

She let out a scream of pain. With a broken leg, and wrist there wasn't much she could do. Not to mention the blood, along with her energy drainingfrom her. Darkness enveloped her.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was his laughter, which sent chills down her spine.


	2. Joker Escapes

The door breaks down and he turns around. "Oh phooey it's not the little birdy." He pouted.

"Let my sister go!" A girl shouted running in.

"Sister?" Joker said. "This should be fun, where is the little birdy?"

"Right here." Robin said from behind the Joker. "Luna get Cassie out, I'll handle the Joker."

"You can't handle him alone." Luna said picking Cassie up.

"He isn't alone." Kid Flash zipped in.

"I thought I told you to stay behind."

"You really think I would leave my best friend's little brother to fight alone?" Kid Flash crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow.

Joker took the opportunity to sneak up behind Robin and hit him in the head with his crowbar.

Robin ducked and knocked the crowbar out of the Joker's hand. "You shouldn't have even tried you old fool." His laugh so mischievous.

"GoodoneRobin." Kid Flash said as he zipped around. "I'llberightback."

"You want to dance little bird? Fine we'll dance, but in the end I will make you sing for me." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Stop talking and start fighting Joker." Robin said grabbing his staff.

"Why protect them? They will only turn against you in the end little bird." He said picking up his crowbar and walking around Robin.

"Didn't I say stop talking and start fighting?" Robin asked keeping his eyes on the Joker.

"I'm sorry little bird did I upset you?" He threw some Joker gas bombs, and Robin fell to the floor laughing.

"I'm ba...dude no time for laughing we have to bag the Joker." Kid Flash said.

"Get. Him." Robin said between laughs and gasps. As the Joker escaped through a hidden tunnel.

"Right!" Kid Flash said zipping after the Joker.

"I don't think so." HE said throwing more Joker gas bombs, and disappears saying "I will make you sing for me little bird."

Luna walks in saying. "Whoa. Where did the Joker go?" She asked confused.

"He. Escaped." Kid Flash said through his laughter. "Stupid. Joker. Gas. Bombs. Helped. Him."

Robin recovers a little bit. "How is she?" His eyes filled with worry.

"Nightwing says she will be fine after we stitch her up." Luna responds.


	3. Close Call

She lays in a bed while the doctors try to stitch her stomach up. They had to tie her down so she wouldn't try to hit them as they worked.  
"It's a wonder she isn't dead." One of the doctors whispered.  
"It's a good thing none of her vital organs were hit, but with the blood loss we might lose her." The other one said.  
"I refuse to give up. We will save her." The first doctor said.  
"Right." The second one said getting back to work on trying to stitch her up. "We need more blood to give her."  
"Nurse we need blood bags pronto!" The first one shouted at an unseen nurse, and the nurse hurried off to get the blood bags.  
The frantic beeping of the machine, began to slow down. "We need to hurry." The second one said as he finished stitching up her insides. "Lets get this wound closed." He said stitching up the hole in her stomach.  
Beep. Beep...beep...beep...and the machine rings out the eerie flat-lining noise pronouncing that her heart has stopped. "The paddles!" The second one shouted handing them to the first doctor.  
"Clear!" He shouted shocking the now still body. He waited ten seconds before he did it again. On the third try the machine slowly started beeping again.  
Thank heavens." The second doctor sighed in relief. Just then the nurse walked in with the blood bags. She hooked up the first one up to the girls arm.  
"Okay lets get her to the I. C. U." The first doctor said moving the now sleeping girl to the portable bed. "Nurse tell her friends she is asleep but they can visit her if they wish."  
The nurse nodded and walked towards the waiting room.  
Tim stood up as the nurse walked in. "How is she?" he asked his voice laced with worry.  
"Asleep, but you may visit her if you wish." The nurse replied.  
You could hear the sigh of relief come out of the four of them. Even Wally who can't stay still for long, was sitting in a chair unable to move.  
"Only one ay visit her though." The nurse said looking at the four of them. "Who is it going to be?"  
Tim looked from Dick, to Wally, and finally Luna. They all nodded motioning that they wanted him to go. "I'm going." He said.  
"Okay follow me." The nurse said. Tim followed the nurse down hallway after hallway until finally they reached Cassie's room.  
"Is it okay if I stay until she wakes up?" Tim asked quietly.  
"I don't see why not." The nurse replied opening the door to let him in.


	4. Pudding Cup

**Sorry it took so long to add. I've been busy with school. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Young Justice I don't. :'(**

She woke up to a strange beeping noise. She looked over to see Tim sitting in a chair looking confortable.

He was sleeping in a chair when she woke up. She smiled, and wondered how long she has been out. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him sitting there day and night, just waiting for her to wake up.

She sat up slowly trying not to wake him. His eyes shot open as if he was afraid of something. "Thank god you're awake." he said, his face relaxing. Though it was pretty obvious he was still upset.

"Tim, whats wrong?" cassie asked, worry obviously increasing as she watched him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He said walking over to her. "Lay back down, you don't want to re-open your stitches. Do you?"

Thats when she realized the beeping sound was a heart moniter, and her right leg was in a cast as well as her left wrist. "What hap...Joker." she sneered, as the memories came running back from the previous night, or at least she thought it was the night before. "Did you get him?"

No we didn't." he said sadly. "He escaped. I wished I got there sooner. At least I would have been able to stop him from running you through with the crowbar."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop that." I contacted you after I was run through." She said looking away. "I would've died..."

"Lets not talk about that." He said wincing as he remembered her laying on the floor unconscious.

"Okay, where is everybody else?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"At base trying to inform the Justice League of what the Joker did to you." he said growling at Jokers name. "I want to rip his throat out."

She sat up wincing. "Tim it's okay. You will have your chance but for now...well just live in the present not the future okay?"

His face softened. "Okay." he patted her hand. "Hungry."

"Yes I'm starving. How long have I been out anyways?"she asked eyes sparkling at the thought of food.

"Two, three days maybe. I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room. "Stay put."

"Like I could go anywhere." She muttered when he was out of earshot. "I wonder..." She threw her leg with the cast on it over the side of the bed, then went her other leg. She slowly inched off the bed, trying not to hurt her leg or rip her stitches open. "Yes!" she exclaimed standing up. She took a step towards the door, and started to topple over. "Ahh."

Just then the door opened, and a tray of food fell to the ground as Tim caught her. "I thought I told you to stay put." he said picking her up bride-style and laying her back in bed.

"I just wanted to try and walk." She pouted, as her cheeks turned a rosey red color. "I'm sorry." she said looking up at him with sad blue eye.

Tim sighed. "It's okay, just don't try and walk again...unless I'm here okay?"

"Okay, I won't I promise." She said with a small smile. "Did any of the food survive the fall?"

Tim looked at the mess. The peanut butter and jelly didnt make it, the orange split open, and the juice box exploded everywhere, but the pudding cup was intact. "Only the pudding." he said picking up the container.

"I love pudding, but you can have it if you want." she said getting confortable.

"Here." he handed her an open pudding cup. "You need it more than I do. You haven't eaten for a while."

"Thanks." she said looking at the pudding cup.

**I think I did pretty good on this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Reviews?**


	5. Kidnapped Again?

**Disclaimer: Still wish I own Young Justice but sadly I still don't**

****"Hey Tim need a break?" Luna asked as she walked in. "Go train with Nightwing. I'll watch my sister."

"I'm not leaving her." He said a little to quickly, which earned a startled stare from Luna. "I mean what if Joker decides to attack again?"

"I've been training for the past four days, you on the other hand have not. I would stand a better chance against the Joker then you do." She said in a soothing voice. "Besides you'll be gone for only a few hours, what could go wrong? If anything does go wrong, I think I can handle it."

"You're right I need to train." He said glancing over at Cassie. "I'll be back by sunset. Oh and Luna?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking at Cassie.

"Keep an eye on her, and don't let anything bad happen to her." He said walking out the door.

"I will, I promise." She said to an already gone Tim. "Might as well get comfortable." she mumbled sitting down. Just then her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. With a sigh she got back up and headed for the door, with one last look at Cassie she said, "I'll be right back little sis."

As soon as she was gone, the vines that were wrapped around Cassie under the blankets came to life. "My babies are hard to escape from." Poison Ivy said to the sleeping girl. "What do you want me to do with her Joker?"

"Bring her with us." He said laughing.

Her eyes shot open, she knew that laugh. It was..._him._ "_Joker._" she sneered. "What the hell do you want?"

"You brought me the wrong birdie last time." He said. "This time he will come for you."

"Nightwing will nev... mph." Poison Ivy covered her mouth with a vine.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your elders?" she chuckled. "Come on be a good little girl and come along."

Of course this got Cassie mad, and she tried to break free of the vines. Her struggles only led to the vines tightening their grip on her.

"Lets go before HER bird returns." Joker said opening the window.

"Well isn't he the one we want?" Ivy asked.

"No, the one we want is Nightwing. Her birds mentor." Joker replied laughing.

Cassie and Poison Ivy both shrank back at his laugh. "Okay. Lets go babies." Ivy said ushering the plants out the window, and like that they were gone.


	6. Love

**I haven't slept in 24 hours to many good ideas to sleep. **

**Disclaimer: No sugar to keep me up. :'(**

****Luna walked into the room after eating a good lunch. "I'm ba..." she ran out of the hospital and shifted into a winged wolf. She flew faster than she ever would have. She let out a howl, and Kid Flash came running out to her.

"What is it?" He asked almost colliding with the now human Luna.

"Cassie!" She panted. "She's gone!" With that Kid Flash was gone again.

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall when she walked in. They all had worried looks on their faces, except for one person. Whose expression was ice cold and accusing. Before he said anything she knew what he was going to say.

"You promised you would protect her!" He shouted. "I trusted you to keep her safe, and now she is M. I A!"

"Robin, I know you're mad..." She tried to say but was cut off.

"Mad doesn't even cover it. I'm outraged! What if the Joker has her?" He said now pacing around the room. "You know what he said to me? He said he would make me sing. Ugh that is one si..."

"Robin." Nightwing said. "He probably was, and still is looking for me."

"That guy is one sick bastard Nightwing." Kid Flash said. "Remember what happened last time he got a hold of you?"

Nightwing cringed. "Yeah."

"I'm going." Robin said walking towards the door.

"No you are not." Nightwing said.

"We don't even know where to look for them." Luna said speaking for the first time since being yelled at.

"I'm going to call Artemis. We could use her help." Kid Flash said already punching in her cell number.

Just then Luna's phone rang. She looked at it. "It's Cassie." She said, and the room went quiet. "Hello?" Instead of her sisters voice, she heard the Jokers. She put the phone on speakerphone. "Yes I'm alone."

"Good, now if you ever want to see your precious little sister again you'll listen carefully to what I'm about to say." He said a smile in his voice.

"Okay." she replied.

"First take me off of speakerphone and walk out of the room." Her jaw dropped. How could he possibly know that? As if he heard the unspoken question. "I have eyes everywhere you see. Now be a good girl and do what I say, or do you want Blondie to get hurt?"

She obeyed and left the room. "Happy?" She listened for what seemed like forever, before he finally said. "You better hurry...or she will be given back to you in separate boxes." Luna heard her sister scream in the background before the line went dead.

When she walked back into the room all the plants were gone. "What happened here?"

"Just wanted to be safe." Nightwing responded with a shrug. "What does the Joker want?"

"You..." Her whisper was so quiet no one heard what she said.

"What did you say? You know what screw this I'm out of here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Nightwing asked crossing his arms.

"To find Cassie!" He shouted.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because I...I love her." And with that he was gone.

**So Robin finally come clean on his feelings for Cassie. Whoop! I had fun writing this chapter as well. Any ideas, request, or anything just P.M. me I'll answer them I swear. I'll try to post the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please, I'd love to see what you guys think of my story so far.**

**-Dessi16**


	7. Huh?

The room was so silent, you could have heard a pen drop. Everyone was shocked at what Robin had said.

"Did he just?" Kid Flash stared at Nightwing. Nightwing just sat there staring at the door, with his mouth a gape. "I wasn't expecting that to happen."

Luna was shocked that she didn't see the signs sooner. "It was all there. The signs were right in front of my face, I just didn't see them."

"Hey guys I can as fa- What's going on?" Artemis asked jogging into the room.

"Robin just...Cassie?" Kid Flash said in a confused manner.

"Oh god," Luna gasped.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, apparently the only one who wasn't in shock.

"We have to stop him!" Luna shouted running for the door.

Nightwing's hand shot out and grabbed Luna. "We can't, once he makes up his mind there is no stopping him."

"You don't understand," She pleaded. "Joker doesn't want him, he wants you. As a matter of fact he won't hesitate to kill them both, if he doesn't get what he wants."

That statement seemed to snap everyone out of their state of shock.

"What exactly did the Joker say?" Nightwing asked, looking at Luna.

She heaved a sigh. "He said, 'I don't want your sister, all I want is my birdie. If I don't get what I want I'll chop her limbs off every two hours. I won't kill her if he comes alone, but if there is even a hint of backup I will slit the girls throat. Oh and if anybody but my birdie comme I won't hesitate to kill them." she said. "After that I heard her scream and the line went dead."

Everyone was silent for a long time, before Artemis let out a string of curses.

"How the hell are we going to save them?" Artemis asked calming down a little bit. This was the reason she quit, she didn't want to see anybody that she cared about to get hurt or worse killed.

Luna's phone beeped, with a new picture message. Her eyes brimmed with tears, when she looked at the message.

"What is it?" Kid Flash asked, zipping up to her side. "Is that...a finger?"

Everyone but Nightwing gathered around the phone, and whispered.

Night wing was slipping out the door. He left a note on the table, which read. "_I'll be back ~N_"

Luna saw the white paper, and picked it up. She gasped at what she read. The next thing she knew she was in her winged wolf form as she half ran half flew out of the room.


	8. Pain

**Cassie's P. O. V.**

****"Do you think they get the picture?" He asked laughing. "Get it picture as in the one I sent."

Cassie was screaming and holding her hand, where he chopped her finger off.

"I get it Mr. J." Harley Quinn said laughing.

"Son of a..." Cassie was cut off when a vine wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Thank god." Poison Ivy said. "I was starting to get a head ach. Joker did you really have to cut her finger off?"

"I had to send them a message." He replied.

Harley Quinn laughed. "You're so funny Mr. J, you know because you're the Joker and all."

Poison Ivy was throwing daggers with her eyes at Harley. The look on her face obviously saying, "Shut up."

"You are funny my dear," Joker said to Harley. "Now let's see if our birdie will come looking for Blondie here."

Cassie cringed when he laughed, it was just so creepy. She gave up trying to get free of the vine. Exhausted she slumped against the crate, and blacked out.

* * *

**Robin's P. O. V.**

****He was shocked when he admitted it. He never thought he would say it out loud, yet alone act on his feelings.

"I'm coming for you Cassie," He said clenching his fists. "When I do I will tell you how I feel, and never let you out of my sight again."

He heard something, as if someone was turning on their ear piece to communicate with him. _They are trying to get me to come back._ He thought. He was about to take his ear piece out when he heard it.

It was the Joker speaking, not to him but to Cassie.

"What should I cut off first sweet heart?" He asked.

"Go to hell." Cassie yelled.

"I say cut out her toung." That was Posion Ivy.

"How about a finger Mr. J?" Harely Quinn offered.

"Yes that will do nicely." Joker chuckled. "Don't worry this will only hurt...a lot."

Tim heard her scream in pain, and he doubled his speed. _I'm coming for you Cassie._ He thought.

He wasn't really listening to the conversation going on in his ear, but he did catch bits of it. Mainly the girls thought they needed to move, and Joker was saying they couldn't because his birdie might be on his way to rescue Blondie.

Tim gripped the handle bars so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was beyond mad, he was in a murderous rage. Not like he would acctually kill anyone, but severly injuring now that was a diffrent story.

He smirked at the thought of Joker laying in a hospital bed. Now that's a sight he would love to see. He was so blinded by rage, he almost didn't hear her whimper in his ear. "Robin, don't come for me. It's Nightwing they want, not you."

His face went from angry to shocked, Did she hear him thinking or was it a prayer, hoping God would stop him?

"Shut up." Joker shouted, and she screamed out in pain. This only fuled Tim's anger even more, as he sped towards what could be his death.

* * *

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

"Robin don't come for me. It's Nightwing he wants, not you." Cassie prayed quietly.

"Shut up." The Joker said kicking her in the face. Her head snapped back and blood gushed out of her nose, and she screamed out in pain.

He grabbed her by her hair, and yanked her up. "The next two hours are almost up. What should go next?" He asked rubbing the flat of the blade sown her cheek. She spat bloood in his face. "Harley, how much longer do we have?" He asked throwing Cassie back on the ground.

"Twenty minutes, Mr. J." She replied looking at her timer.

When Cassie's head hit the ground her ear piece flew out of her ear.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Posion Ivy asked picking up the ear piece. "Looks like the little _princess_, is informing her teamates on our where abouts." Posion Ivy spat the word princess.

Joker and Harley looked up when Ivy spoke.

"That's wonderful!" Joker said clapping his hands. "Let me see that Ivy."

She handed the ear piece to him, with a look of confusion on her face. "Why don't we cut her ear off next?"

Joker wasn't paying attention to Ivy as he put the ear piece in his ear, and began to talk. "Oh Nightwing, if you're listening, which I know you are. I hope you are on your way, because I want to play with my birdie. My new play thing isn't as fun as you, and I'm getting bored."

He wakled over to Cassie, "Why don't you sing, so we can lure the birdy here." He took out his knife and grabbed her wrist. "You won't miss yet another finger, would you? Or what about taking the hand all together? You know what, I'll let the _princess_ choose, what do you say?"

"I'll see you in hell." She spat and he cut off anothe finger. She tried to hold back a scream of pain, but couldn't when he ran the blade down her arm. Opening a long, but shallow cut.

"I prefer my play things to suffer, so I went with the finger. Just incase you were wondering Nightwing." Joker said licking the blood off the knife. "You better hurry , because if you don't...well let's just say you will be getting her back in boxes."


	9. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. Come to think of It I don't think I own any bubble bath soap or a batman rubber duck either.**

**I have to give credit to ArellaoftheLuvara and her story Bats and Bubbles. If it wasn't for that story I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter at all. Thank you so much! **

"Why did we have to put her in a hospital? Why not put her in the one on Mount Justice?" Dick asked Bruce. "You knew Joker would attack again, especialy since she was left helpless in a hospital bed in the city."

"Calm down Dick I have my reasons." Bruce said. "One of them is to..."

"Well your reasons are going to get Cassie and Tim killed!" Dick shouted, he turned on his heel and started to walk out.

"Wait did you say Cassie _**and**_Tim?" Bruce asked, grabbing Dick's arm. "What do you mean by and Tim? Did Joker capture him too?"

"No, Joker didn't capture him, he went after Cassie." Dick said shaking free of Bruce's grasp. "Just likeI'm going to do."

"Why did he go after her?" Bruce asked.

Dick laughed, "Guess you didn't hear the news. Tim told everyone he was in love with Cassie. Thats why he went after her. News flash Bruce, love makes people do stupid things."

Bruce sat there shocked. "Dick you can't go after him."

"I have to Joker wants me not Tim!" Dick said as he spun around to glare at Bruce.

"This is his fight not yours." Bruce said. "If you won't listen to me as your mentor, then please listen to me as your father."

"Even though you adopted, and raised me, it doesn't make you my father." Dick snapped at Bruce.

The look on Bruces face was a mixture of pain, and sadness. Dick was to angry and upset to care, but that didn't me he didn't feel bad about what he said.

This time when he went to leave Bruce didn't stop him.

Bruce only let the tears fall, when the door slammed shut behind Dick. He crumpled to the ground soft sobs escaping his throat.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by a "Master, Bruce?" A head poked through the door. "Are you okay Master Bruce? I saw Master Dick go into the bat cave."

"I'm fine." he whimpered, "I just need a moment."

"Shall I draw you a bubble bath?" Alfred asked, knowing bubble baths always cheered Bruce up..

Bruce nodded smiling, sadness still showing in his eyes. "Thank you, Alfred."

"I'll have lunch ready when you get out, and maybe then you can tell me what has you so upset." Alfred said walking out the door.

Bruce picked himself up and walked out of his office. Dick's words hurt him more than any wound he ever gout would've.

He walked into the bathroom, and a smile spread across his face. He saw the familuar pink bubbles, and his batman rubber duck. "Thank you Alfred." He whispered to him self as he sank into the warm bubble filled water.

**I know it's short, but thats the point. I decided to add som sadness to this chapter. Anyways REVIEWS? Oh and I am also taking request right now just PM me.**

**~Dessi16**


	10. Are You Ready?

**Hiya guys sorry for the really really late update. Please don't hate me I've just been busy with school and a couple new fan fictions. I'm going to be wrapping this up in the next 2 or 3 chapters.**

* * *

Dick ran to the batcave as soon as the door closed behind him. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, run back, and apoligise over and over again.

"He will never forgive me for that," He muttered to himself. "I had to do it though, Tim and Cassie are in grave danger."

Once he reached the bat cave, he got into his Nightwing outfit, but that's as far as he got. He crumpled to the floor with a gasp, silent tears streaming out from under his mask.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can let you go." Kaldur said with a puddel around his feet.

"Kaldur, let me go to my little brother." Nightwing said holding his stomach as he stood up.

"I can't let you go," He growled. "Joker will kill you."

"Joker will kill Robin and Cassie if I don't g!" Nightwing shouted, running for his motorcycle.

A second later he found himself in a chair with ropes around his arms, legs, and chest. "You know I can't let you go either." A voice said as his utility belt dissappeared.

"Wally!" Nightwing shouted. "Let me go!"

"Can't do that Night." Wally said appearing before him.

Luckly for Nightwing, he had a puppy dog face nobody could say no to. Soon his smirk turned into his famous puppy dog face. "Pweese Wally, I need to save my wittle bruder." **(A/N: Wrote this how it sounded.)**

Wally turned around as fas as he could. "You know I can't do that man. If Joker gets you he will...umm...you know." He looked at Kaldur for help.

"He will finish you off just like he did with Jason." Kaldur said with a tone of indiffrence. "So let Tim, go it's better if we lose-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Nightwing shouted. "It isn't better to lose Tim, instead of me. I've already lost one brother to Jokers _games_, I'm not going to lose another one."

He was in Kaldurs face yelling at him. Wally stared at him dumbfounded at the scene.

"How did you... I thought I... What?" Wall said in a confused manner.

"Forget this." Nightwing said climbing on his motorcycle. "I'm going to save my little brother."

He sped out of the batcave before anyone could stop him. "I'm coming to help you Tim"

"What just happened?" Wally asked, staring at the empty chair with the ropes on the ground.

"He's a bat," Kaldur replied. "We al know how stubborn they can be. Once he has his mind set on something, there is no way we can change his mind. I guess we gather up the rest of the team and go help him."

Nightwing drove down the street, with no idea where he was going. "Son of a half baked troll." He muttered to himself. "This would be easier if you tell me where I'm going."

"Dick?" A voice suddenly asked. "Is that you?"

"Tim, oh thank god," Nightwing said. "Where are you at? I'm coming to help you save cassie."

The line was silent for a minute. Tim was debating on telling him where he was.

Each second that ticked by was like hours. _'This must be how wally feels all the time.' _Nightwing thought to himself.

"Wearhouse six, by the loading docks." Tim finally said. "I can see her, I'm going to quickly-"

"Tim stay where you are." Nightwing said steering his motorcycle in the right direction. "I'll be there in five minutes, until I show up do a boundary check. Okay little brother?"

"Okay," Tim said with a sigh. "You better hurry though, because if you're not here in five minutes I'm going in."

Just as Tim was finishing his sentence, Nightwing quietly sped around the corner. "Okay, ready to go kick some butt? This is going to be so asterious!"

Tim chuckled at his adopted brother's word for awsome. With a look they both dissappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop it here. I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon. **

**Tim: Bout time you got it up.**

**Dick: I still don't understand why you made me hurt Bruce.**

**Me: Because it was a nessisity.**

**Dick: *sighs***

**~Dessi16**


	11. The Team

**Don't hate me! I know I haven't written this in a while. I'm sorry, new ideas sorta took over. It's coming to a close. Three more chapters. This one and the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Suit up team." Kaldur said charging into the room.

"Where are we going?" Beast boy asked bouncing up and down. "Hey sis, are we going on a mission?"

"Beast boy, and Impulse yu two will be staying here." Kaldur said turning to the rest of the team. "The rest of us are going on a top secrete mission,"

"What about me?" Roy asked, leaning in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. _'He's my friend to.'_

With a sigh Kaldur nodded. "Of course you're coming Roy. We need eight people on this mission."

_'So, what are we doing?'_ M'gann's bubbly voice rang out in everyone's head.

_'Search and rescue mission.'_ Kaldur replied.

_'For who?' _Artemis asked skeptical.

_'Three important' _Kaldur started to reply.

_'Cassie, Tim, and Dick!' _Wally practically shouted through the mind link.

_'Okay I can understand saving Cassie, and Tim, but Dickie bird?'_ Barbra thought confused. _'He is to... to... to good to get caught.'_

The girls giggled, apparently Barbra had forgotten the mind link and everybody knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Barbra..." M'gann asked tentatively.

"What?" Barbra asked snapping out of her thoughts.

Everyone but Kaldur burst into a uncontrollable laughing fit. Barbra's face turned bright red, when she realized that no one had spoken out loud.

_'Crap, stupid mind link.'_ Barbra thought. _'Forget about what I was just thinking please.'_

_'No problem,'_ Wally replied. _'I don't want dirty thoughts of my best friend in my head.'_

Everyone burst into laughter again, even Kaldur cracked a small crooked smile.

_'Back on topic,' _Kaldur thought sternly. _'We not only have to rescue Cassie, but Nightwing and Robin now.'_

_'Right!'_ Everyone thought in unison.

_'Hey, didn't you join the bad_ side?' Wally asked. _'Why should we listen to you?'_

Kaldur facepalmed. _'Wally, if I remember correctly you quit the team. Besides Nightwing is my friend to. You saw him leave, and you also know what Joker is capable of. So either Listen to me or let your best friend be killed Your choice, as for everyone else lets move.'_

Wally stared at Kaldur. _'Well if you put it that way...'_ He zipped out of the room. _'Well are you guys coming?'_

That simple question got everyone moving.

* * *

**It's short I know, but at least I have something written right? *throws cookies* Review please.**

**~Dessi16**


End file.
